happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Rojas' Plan". Plot (At Magellanic-Land, Manny was trapped and blocked into the cave) *Elder 1: There! You will have no escape and never stealing our stuff! *Manny: Gosh, my life has gotten worse. (With Rio and Perxio) *Perxio: Ha, a troublemaker work is never done. *Rio: Wait, he has a map of Antarctica. *Perxio: We can steal it from the elders and get it back to him. *Rio: No, he will hate me. I like this place over here. *Perxio: Rio, that not what we had started. *Rio: Come on, the elders are hiding the map somewhere, we must get that map back. *Perxio: Right, this is for our own job for a penguin's life to do when a hero is needed. *Rio: Yeah, let's do this right now. (Back at Emperor-Land's cave, Mumble, Phoenix and Seymour are trying to escape their detention time) *Mumble: How long will we take? *Seymour: Gosh, i...must...beat...up....STUDENTS! *Bouncer: HEY! YOU KIDS WON'T GO ANYWHERE! *Alfie: Sorry Mumble, we finally found you. *Principal Indigo: What the Hell are you doing? *Mumble: Oh no, they found us. *Phoenix: Let me tell something to you. We saved the other kids from those skuas when they came for us! You also need to know that me and my brother did not cause any of this to happen! Me and Mumble are innocent to what happened, so you should let me and him go. *Memphis: No! Leave our kids alone! *Alfie: What? *Bouncer: What are you doing? *Memphis: Leave my kids alone, it kinda dangerous for them to live. *Principal Indigo: Ahhh fine. Guys, go back to class, you will have another chance. *Mumble: Thanks principal. *Seymour: What about me? *Bouncer: You too. *Seymour: Thanks Bouncer. (Back at Magellanic-Land, Rio and Perxio are sneaking by trying to get the map back) *Rio: I'm trying to be sorry to the african penguin that steal the fish from everyone. *Perxio: Those elders are monsters. We can still get that map back. *Rio: Your right, i hope a map of Adelie-Land is in this. (Rio sneaked and steal the map from the elder sleeping) *Perxio: We have to escape the cave. *Rio: I got it. (Inside Manny's cave cell) *Manny: Gosh, i hate this place. (Rio move the rock boulder and get Manny out) *Manny: Thanks for saving me. *Rio: Welcome to our side. *Perxio: What brings you here? *Manny: I was on a adventure and i'm on a quest to find food. *Rio: I was sent by Dino the Skua because, i lost my family and friends back home. *Perxio: And my family is off to sea, no other penguin can babysit me so i have to take over the house and keep it away from rock stealers. *Manny: Come on, give me my map back. *Perxio: Okay. *give the map back to Manny* *Manny: Okay, we are in Magellanic-Land. *Perxio: I live here. *Rio: And i live in Adelie-Land. *Perxio: Don't worry guys, we will leave the cave and find your homes. *Manny: Now, our next stop is at Adelie-Land. *Rio: Okay, here we go. (After leaving the cave, back at Emperor-Land at night) *Mumble: Good night Phoenix. *Phoenix: Good night brother. (Meanwhile under the ice, Rojas was looking for the penguins when he breaks into Emperor-Land. He discover four skuas that were beaten up by Seymour. He grab them into the water and put them in his cave) *Boss Skua: Where are we? *Rojas: I save you when you guys were defeated. *Dino: So? What is this? *Vinnie: Nothing but useless. *Frankie: Yeah, this place look different. *Rojas: This is my home, i live where the emperors live, i came here like always to steal an emperor. *Boss Skua: Interesting. You should stop Mumble as well along with his brother Phoenix. *Rojas: And i will eat them with mustard. *Dino: What is our next plan? *Rojas: I will break down Emperor-Land and everything is mine! *Dino: That is a good plan to say. *Rojas: Everything will be alright. (The Next Day at Emperor-Land) *Noah: Why there is a hole?! (Everyone were worried that a leopard seal will come to eat them) *Mumble: Impossible, a leopard seal might has gotten through here. *Phoenix: We have to cover it from the leopard seals coming here. *Mrs. Astrakhan: I did not cause this to happen. *Memphis: Hey Maurice, what is the problem? *Maurice: I don't know. The end is near. *Michelle: Maybe, a new place is now used for anyone who can catch fish. *Alfie: Michelle is right! *Phoenix: Listen to me! Our enemies are teaming up to take us down and cause us to lose our homeland! *Memphis: I think, the leopard seals are in underwater. So, stay away from them. *Noah: Find cover and move the ice cube now. (The elders move the ice cube to block the hole) *Noah: This may take 30 days to get the hole frozen. *Phoenix: Maybe, but it will be too late. Our enemies would already be at work on us. (Underwater, Rojas was ready to get to Emperor-Land. He tries to break the ice cube but fails) *Rojas: NO! CURSE YOU EMPEROR-LAND! (Everyone cheered when Rojas is hurt from the ice cube) *Phoenix: Yes! We did it together! *Mumble: Alright, he's done for sure. *Noah: Now, no more predators are coming to get us underwater. *Phoenix: As long we can get. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 8) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters